When The Clans Go Crazy
by EradrinSkyleaf
Summary: Ah, yes, Eradrin has joined the bandwagon of the Clans going crazy. Well, you better watch out, because Dovewing is coming with the donuts. And candy. And chocolate-milk raining cotton candy clouds. So who will stop candy from taking over the Clans? Before it is too late and all the cats to crazy?
1. Chapter 1

**This is what happens when Eradrin gets bored...**

Bramblestar lay on the Highledge, contently eating a mouse. Purdy was sitting next to the elders den, telling the kits stories, and Briarlight and Jayfeather were returning with herbs. It was a completely normal day, but all of that was about to change...

"RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Ivypool screeched as she dashed into camp. "DOVEWING ATE A DOUGHNUT!"

Bramblestar leapt down, looking confused. "What is a doughnut?" He asked. Suddenly a maniacal laugh rang around the hollow.

"THS DOUGHNUTS WILL TAKE OVER!" Dovewing raced into camp, bouncing off the stone walls. Literally. She hit one wall and ran straight into another, then hit a branch and fell to the ground. She let out pained meow, then stood up and magically teleported over to Bramblestar, shoving him to the ground. "YOU MUST EAT A DOUGHNUT!"

He snarled at her. "Never!"

Dovewing smirked. "I'll make you!" She forced open his jaws and made him eat the doughnut that suddenly appeared out of the sky.

Bramblestar's eyes twitched. He cannoned out of Dovewing's grasp, running in circles around the hollow. "Cannot... Stop... Running!"

ivypool groaned. "This is exactly what happened to Dovewing." She muttered, and began to back slowly out of camp. Dovewing teleported to each cat in ThunderClan, feeding them doughnuts.

Foxleap jumped. "GIVE ME MORE, YOU MOUSE BRAIN! I WILL EAT MORE DOUGHNUTS IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO!" Dovewing disappeared, coming back seconds later with truckloads of doughnuts. ThunderClan dived into them, tearing them apart.

Suddenly Bramblestar leaped on the Highledge. "All cats old enough to go crazy and eat sugar come here to the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" He yowled. Once all the hyperactive cats had "settled" He announced, "I am renaming the Highledge, "Doughnutledge. We will now be know as HyperClan!" The cats of the newly named HyperClan cheered.

Out of nowhere, a cat poofed into camp, sending showers of pink glitter everywhere. "Hi!MynameisKeetybutyoucancallmeKeetyCat!" She sung.

"What was that? Saw it slower please. Or I will take your magical poofing powers for myself!" Bramblestar threatened.

The cat sighed, then began to drawl, "Hi... My name... Is Keety... But you... Can call me... Keetycat."

Bramblestar flew around in circles, rainbows circling around his paws. "Keetycat, I name you the new deputy of HyperClan! Squirrelflight, you're fired."

Squirrelflight gasped. "You can't do that!" She pounced on Bramblestar and pushed him to the ground.

"Oh yes I can! Squirrelflight, you are not allowed to eat doughnuts for one moon!" Squirrelflight burst into tears and ran into the warriors den.

Jayfeather suddenly exploded out of his candy-covered den, dragging Ivypool with him. "I found a sane cat!" He yowled. Bramblestar growled.

"Feed her the doughnuts!" Soon Ivypool had been fed candy, and flew into the air, shooting laser sparkles out of her eyes.

"Look at meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" She squeaked. She landed in the clouds and nobody could see where she went.

Mousewhisker began to cry. "Now I can't share fresh-candy with her!" He grew wings and flew up to the clouds, finding Ivypool replacing them with cotton candy. "MAKE THEM RAIN CHOCOLATE MILK!" He shrieked, and whisked down to grab 10,0000000000000000000000000990000000000000098876654312456789000000 gallons of chocolate milk. Then he dumped them in the clouds, and it rained. For a moon.

After the rain was over, HyperClan was found covered with chocolate. And candy. Mostly chocolate.

Bramblestar jumped on the Doughnutledge. "All cats gather if you like candy!" The entire Clan sat beneath the Doughnutledge. "Time to give the apprentices and kits their warrior names! Cherrypaw, you will be Cherrypieisyummy. Molepaw, you are Molecandy. Amberkit, you can be Amberapplejuice," Brambkestar was becoming particularly fond of apple juice. "And I will just say the rest of the names and you will figure out who is who. Seedkit and Lilykit's names are Seedpumpkin and Lilysarereallypretty. Dewkit will be known as Dewturkey! And last, but not least is Snowkit! Snowkit will be known as Snow-" Bramblestar broke off and looked around. "I thought I saw a floating doughnut! What about you? It was so cool!"

"Cherrypieisyummy! Molecandy! Amberapplejuice! Seedpumpkin! Lilysarereallypretty! Dewturkey! Snowithoughtisawafloatingdoughnutwhataboutyouitwassocool!"

"Hey!" Snowithoughtisawafloatingdoughnutwhataboutyouitwassocool protested. "That's not a good name! Why not Snowistasty or Snowcake?!"

"Your name is Snowithoughtisawafloatingdoughnutwhataboutyouitwassocool and that is final."

Snowithoughtisawafloatingdoughnutwhataboutyouitwassocool walked away, grumbling, when suddenly everyone froze as a strange pink cat walked into camp...

**CANDY! BWA HA HA HA! The first person to review can submit one OC after I say who it was in the next chapter! and please help me come up with a name for the pink cat!**


	2. Chapter 2

Heyyyyyyyyyy guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I need you to vote on my poll (on my profile) before I update again. Pretty please? With sprinkles on top? And cherries? :)


End file.
